Fairy Tale
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Em um mundo irreal onde as pessoas só agem pela riqueza que os outros possuem, uma garota e um garoto tentam abandonar tudo em busca de algo maior. HaoxAnna UA Oneshot


**Sobre a fic:** Essa fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, portanto, não aconteceria na história real. É um oneshot que escrevi há alguns dias e resolvi postar aqui. Críticas e sugestões com conteúdo são bem aceitas, mas não haverá continuação.

_Itálico entre aspas, são os pensamentos da personagem._

- travessão são as falas.

**X -** São mudanças temporais, de local ou cena.

**Nota: **Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

_**Fairy Tale**_

- Apenas mais um dia...- Ela deu um longo suspiro e debruçou-se no pequeno muro que havia na varanda de seu quarto, vislumbrando a bela vista que tinha dali. Um lago completamente congelado e, além deste, todo o reino que um dia pertenceria a ela própria.

- Ainda não está pronta para o baile, princesa? – Uma voz veio da porta entreaberta de seu quarto. A menina lançou um olhar de soslaio naquela direção. Seu único amigo em todo aquele castelo, a única pessoa com quem podia conversar: Yoh.

- Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ir nesse baile. São apenas um monte de nobres que usam máscaras, fingindo amar uns aos outros, quando na verdade, o que realmente importa é a riqueza que cada duque ou duquesa possui. – A garota respondeu tediosamente, enquanto continuava debruçada sobre o pequeno muro.

- Não deve ser assim tão ruim! – O garoto deu um riso, olhando na direção dela. – Quem sabe você não encontre algo que realmente te anime por lá?

- Foi o meu pai quem mandou você aqui, Yoh? – A garota finalmente virou-se para ele e foi caminhando para dentro do quarto. Estava tudo escuro lá, a única luz que existia dentro do quarto, era a fraca luz da lua que agora iluminava aquela menina. Uma bela garota de cabelos loiros que lhe batiam até os ombros e olhos negros tão penetrantes que escondiam a verdade por trás daquele rosto.

- Na verdade, foi sim. – O garoto abriu um largo sorriso para ela e coçou a cabeça levemente. – Ele me pediu para ver se você estava pronta, mas infelizmente terei que dar uma resposta negativa a ele não é, princesa?

- Eu já não disse que você não precisa me chamar de princesa? – A garota foi se aproximando mais de onde ele estava e parou à frente dele. Agora ele podia ver como ela se vestia. Um vestido branco, sem muitos detalhes. Odiava o fato de sempre ter que usar aquelas rendas e babados que os nobres pareciam amar mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Me chame apenas de Anna, está bem?

- É que eu não consigo me acostumar com a idéia de chamar a princesa do Reino de Gelo apenas pelo primeiro nome. Como um subordinado do castelo, isso seria uma falta de respeito com a princesa. – Yoh abriu um sorrisinho bobo.

- Eu odeio tudo isso de subordinado ou princesa. Acho que essas coisas são pura besteira, Yoh. – Anna revirou os olhos, mas logo tornou a olhar para o garoto. Estava todo sujo de massa de bolo.

- Yoh, o que você está fazendo?! Não incomode a princesa! Não sabe que ela tem um baile para ir daqui há algumas horas?! – Ouviria a voz de uma das governantas do castelo ecoar por todo aquele corredor. – Você não tinha que estar ajudando o Ryu lá na cozinha?!

- Ah, eu sinto muito! Já estou indo, tia! – Disse de modo carinhoso e ouviu a governanta gritar que não era tia dele. – Bom, eu tenho que ir, Anna.- O garoto abriu um sorrisinho para ela e fez-lhe uma breve reverência. – Pense bem a respeito do baile, pode ser que você encontre aquilo que realmente procura. – E terminando de dizer isso, Yoh escutou a governanta brigar mais uma vez consigo, aquilo foi o suficiente para que descesse as escadas correndo e levasse um tombo, que seria seguido de um "Eu estou bem, eu juro!"

- Esse Yoh não tem jeito. – Anna deu um longo suspiro e fechou a porta, acendendo as luzes que rapidamente revelaram um lindo quarto. Uma bela cama de casal se encontrava no centro deste e era coberta por um tecido de seda branco. Todo o quarto era naquela cor tão pura. Os móveis muito bem colocados também possuíam aquela mesma cor. Anna se encaminhou até o guarda-roupa e fechou os olhos antes de abri-lo num único impulso. Os mais variados tipos de vestido se encontravam ali, nenhum de seu agrado. Todos possuíam rendas e babados que, ao ver dela, a deixavam ridícula. – Não agüento o fato de ter que entrar em um baile desses apenas para agradar pessoas que só tem interesse na riqueza e no poder que a minha família possui. – Deixou o guarda-roupa de lado e encaminhou-se para a varanda mais uma vez, olhando na direção da lua. – Eu só queria que esta noite fosse diferente. – Fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro.

- Princesa Anna, ainda não está pronta? – Anna ouviu a porta do próprio quarto abrir-se e Jun entrou ali. – Mas também não me admira, o seu vestido ainda não está aqui. – Jun suspirou pesadamente e foi até a porta do quarto novamente. – Marion, apresse-se com o vestido da princesa! O baile começa logo e ela ainda nem tem uma roupa!

- Não é necessário, Jun. Eu posso pegar um dos milhares de vestidos que tem no meu guarda-roupa. Isso é o que não falta aqui. – Anna respondeu, tentando parecer calma. Apenas _tentando._

- Oras, mas hoje é um dia especial, princesa! É o seu baile de 15 anos e é também o dia que conhecerá o seu noivo! – Jun abriu um largo sorriso olhando para a garota.

- Não precisava me lembrar de coisas tão _agradáveis._ – Anna revirou os olhos, respondendo com ironia.

- Não diga isso, princesa Anna. Ouvi dizer que o seu noivo é um rapaz muito bonito. Ele é o príncipe do Reino de Fogo e este casamento é o que selará a paz entre os dois reinos que sempre viveram em guerra. – Os olhos de Jun brilharam só de pensar na idéia.

- Pura diplomacia. Não gostaria de ter algo a ver com isso, Jun.- Anna respondeu para a garota.

- Oh, aqui está o seu vestido! Não é lindo? – Jun pegou o vestido das mãos de Marion e fechou a porta do quarto de Anna. Era um vestido branco, que possuía rendas e babados. Haviam rosas com uma tonalidade azul desenhadas no vestido. – Não posso também me esquecer dos apetrechos, não é? Entrem, meninas!

- Apetrechos...? – Anna perguntou, mas não teve tempo para formular uma idéia a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Apenas viu três garotas entrarem no seu quarto. – Ei, o que estão fazendo?! Esperem! – Foi o que Anna tentou dizer antes que aquelas mulheres avançassem para cima dela, vestindo-a do modo que achavam mais coerente.

- Ela não ficou linda, gente?! – Jun exclamou olhando para Anna com os olhos cintilantes. As três mulheres concordaram piamente com a outra.

- Eu podia _muito bem_ ter me vestido sozinha. – Anna disse de modo cortante.

- Detalhes, minha princesa! Detalhes! – Jun disse e deixou escapar um risinho. – Vamos deixar a princesa sozinha para que ela termine de se arrumar. Vou dizer aos seus pais que já está descendo, tudo bem, princesa? – Jun abriu um sorrisinho e saiu empurrando as outras três para fora dali.

- Eu acho que não existem pessoas normais por aqui. – Anna deu um pesado suspiro e caminhou até o grande espelho que havia em seu quarto. Ficou durante um tempo olhando para a imagem que via no espelho. Uma garota com um vestido branco, que usava luvas igualmente brancas que se estendiam até os cotovelos, lindos sapatos de cristal e uma tiara feita de brilhantes no topo da cabeça, onde os cabelos eram presos por um belo coque. – _"Pura enganação."_ – Anna pensou, olhando para aquela imagem no espelho. – Agora começa o mundo de mentiras. – Anna disse para si mesma antes de abrir as portas do próprio quarto e foi caminhando pelos corredores daquele imenso castelo, até chegar na porta do salão principal.

Todas as atenções se voltaram para o topo daquela grande escadaria quando a música parou. As portas foram abertas por dois cavalheiros que se encontravam de lados opostos.

- A princesa do Reino de Gelo, Anna Kyoyama! – Um dos cavalheiros anunciou à entrada de Anna e a garota adentrou calmamente o recinto. Não esbanjava sorrisos ou cumprimentos. – Deixe que eu lhe acompanhe, princesa. – Um dos cavalheiros sussurrou para ela.

- Não é necessário, posso descer sozinha. – Ela respondeu lançando um olhar frio na direção do homem, que afastou-se rapidamente.

- Nossa, mas essa é a princesa...? – Um homem muito bem vestido, comentaria. – Sua filha cresceu muito desde a última batalha que travamos. – Mikihisa abriu um sorrisinho olhando para Anna. – Acho que fiz uma ótima escolha para o meu filho.

- Sim, minha filha se tornou uma garota muito bonita. É uma pena que seja rebelde. – O rei comentou com certo pesar. – Ela irá dar um pouco de trabalho para o seu filho!

- Eu duvido muito que a Anna seja tão rebelde quanto o meu filho. Acho que eles vão se dar muito bem! – Mikihisa deu um risinho.

- Eu ouvi o meu nome? – Anna se aproximou dos dois devagar e fez uma breve reverência para os dois. – Papai , rei Mikihisa...

- Estávamos comentando como você cresceu, princesa Anna – Mikihisa tomou-lhe a mão e deu um beijo suave nesta. – E como ficou linda também.

- Fico lisonjeada pelos elogios. – Anna respondeu de maneira calma, mas não sorriu. Nunca sorria para essa gente nobre. Na verdade, nunca sorria.

- Onde está seu filho, Mikihisa? – O pai de Anna perguntou, olhando em volta. – Eu ainda não o vi na festa.

- No mínimo ele está andando por aí. Infelizmente o meu filho não gosta muito de festas e coisas assim. Mas eu mandarei que o procurem, afinal, os noivos tem que se conhecer, não é? – Mikihisa abriu um sorrisinho para Anna. – Com sua licença. – Mikihisa retirou-se para ir atrás do filho.

- Você deveria procurar sorrir para os convidados, Anna. É falta de educação agir do modo que está agindo. – O rei comentou para Anna, segurando-lhe um dos braços, mas sempre sorria para os convidados e acenava.

- Não gosto de parecer algo que eu não sou, papai. Não gosto dessa gente, então não tenho motivos para sorrir para eles. – Anna respondeu categoricamente para o pai, que arregalou os olhos.

- Essa não foi a educação que eu lhe dei, menina! – O pai respondeu para Anna e apertou-lhe o braço com mais força. – Hoje é o seu noivado com o filho dos Asakura, será decretada a paz entre os dois reinos com a união de vocês dois! Então trate de ser menos egoísta e pense mais no seu futuro reino, Anna!

- Com licença, meu rei. Mas acontece que estão perguntando se podem dar inicio à primeira valsa da noite. A que o senhor dançará com a princesa. – Um dos cavalheiros perguntou ao rei.

- Sim, claro. – O rei abriu um sorriso para o cavalheiro. – Você é uma _princesa,_ Anna. Então trate de se comportar como uma. – O rei murmurou para a filha enquanto a tomava para valsarem.

"_Este será o pior de todos os meus aniversários."_ – Anna pensou e engoliu as palavras para não falar algo _ofensivo_ demais ou _grosso_ demais. Apenas foi seguindo o ritmo da valsa junto com o pai, sabia que ainda teria de dançar com muitos cavalheiros depois daquela primeira valsa.

**X**

- Você tem que entrar para conhecer a sua noiva, filho. – Mikihisa disse, quando finalmente achou o rapaz.

- Eu não estou afim de encarar toda aquela gente me olhando porque vocês decidiram que seria melhor nós dois nos casarmos. – O garoto respondeu, sem olhar para o pai.

- Mas você tem que entender que esse casamento dará fim a uma guerra de anos, meu filho! – Mikihisa aproximou-se do filho e recebeu um olhar cortante.

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco com essas guerras, papai. A culpa não é minha se vocês não podem resolver as coisas com uma simples conversa amigável. – O garoto respondeu. – Eu nem conheço ela, papai! Como é que você quer que eu me case com uma garota que eu nem conheço?

- Você não deveria dizer estas coisas sendo o sucessor ao trono, meu filho. – Mikihisa disse com seriedade. – Já está na hora de você crescer e encarar o seu destino.

- _Encarar o meu destino?_ – O garoto disse com sarcasmo. – E quem é que determinou esse destino para mim, papai?

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – Mikihisa olhou sério para o garoto.

- Você _sabe_ aonde eu quero chegar. – O garoto saltou a pequena mureta que separava a escadaria do jardim do castelo. – Se este é o meu destino...eu escolho muda-lo. – E saiu correndo jardim adentro.

- Hao, espere! – O pai gritou pelo filho. Inútil. Ele já havia corrido na direção do imenso jardim daquele castelo.

**X**

Anna valsava com os cavalheiros que lhe pediam, não aparentando ter problemas com isso. Não sorria para eles, mas também não tratava nenhum com grosseria ou palavras rudes. Porque uma princesa não deveria dizer coisas rudes, não é mesmo? Aquele mundo onde vivia...aquele mundo não parecia ter sido feito para ela. Era tudo muito irreal ao toque. Algo que parece lindo por fora, mas que é podre por dentro. Era assim que Anna, uma garota de 15 anos e futura rainha, enxergava aquele lugar.

"_Impossível."_

"_Inaceitável."_

"_Irreal."_

"_Esse mundo não é pra mim."_

Foi pensando nessas palavras que Anna largou o seu par de valsa e saiu em disparada na direção do jardim. Passou por um Mikihisa desolado e quase o derrubou no chão. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás. Apenas segurou a barra do vestido e saiu correndo dali o mais rápido que seus sapatos lhe permitiam.

E foi assim que o príncipe e a princesa se encontraram pela primeira vez. O príncipe estava sentado em um balanço de costas para ela. Ele vestia uma roupa negra, completamente negra em contraste com o branco que a princesa usava. Ele vestia um terno completamente negro e usava por cima deste uma capa também negra, mas por dentro esta possuía um tom de vermelho vivo. Ela não viu isso, claro. Viu apenas a capa negra e a cartola sobre a cabeça dele. Parou de correr e foi se aproximando do local onde ele estava em passos leves, quase suaves.

O lugar era simplesmente lindo. Era uma construção feita em mármore branco. Até mesmo as pilastras, que seguravam o teto em formato circular eram brancas. Tudo isso se contrastava com a roseira que havia ali no local. Rosas completamente vermelhas que brilhavam durante à noite. Ele estava sentado no balanço que havia no centro daquela construção. Só quando a princesa estava próxima, ele a notou. Virou o rosto naquela direção e, por instantes, ela pensou ter visto seu amigo Yoh. Coincidência se parecerem tanto? Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e parou onde estava.

- Também se cansou daquele mundo de mentiras? – O garoto perguntou para ela e abriu um sorrisinho. – Venha até aqui, a visão das estrelas é muito bonita deste lugar. – Ele chegou um pouco para o lado para que ela tivesse espaço para se sentar.

- Mundo de mentiras...achei que eu fosse a única pessoa que tivesse essa definição daquele lugar. – Anna respondeu e foi caminhando até onde ele estava, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Não, não. Eu também não agüentava mais me ver cercado de pessoas que só se interessam por riqueza e poder. – Hao pendeu a cabeça para trás, olhando para as estrelas.

- É mesmo? Então temos mais em comum do que eu imaginava. – Anna comentou e entrelaçou os dedos, olhando para as estrelas também.

- Acontece que eu não agüento mais esse mundo...eu _não_ nasci para viver em meio à nobreza e ouvir tantas mentiras. _Não _nasci para dar falsos sorrisos e acenos. Eu definitivamente_ não_ pertenço a este mundo. – Hao deu um longo suspiro e tornou o olhar para ela.

- Você pensa exatamente como eu. – Anna suspirou e olhou para ele. – Eu também não agüento mais viver em um mundo onde todos fingem amar uns aos outros apenas pelo grau de poder que a pessoa possuí. Eu me sinto_ presa_ neste lugar.

- Presa por correntes. – Hao complementou. – Eu sempre tive tudo o que as riquezas podem comprar. Cavalos lindos, um quarto decorado, um castelo, qualquer tipo de coisa...- Ele olhou para o céu mais uma vez, mas logo tornou a olhar para Anna. – Mas a _única_ coisa que eu realmente desejei, eu _jamais_ pude possuir.

Anna olhou-o fixamente. Agora tinha um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. Surpresa porque não entendia o fato de uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto ser tão parecida consigo. Curiosidade para saber o que era essa _coisa_ que ele tanto desejava. Já não tinha tudo o que as riquezas podiam lhe dar? O que faltava? O que era aquilo que faltava?

- E o que é essa coisa que você tanto deseja? – Anna finalmente perguntou. Depois de analisar muito bem tudo o que o garoto havia lhe falado até prezado momento.

- Eu quero...-Hao estendeu uma das mãos na direção das estrelas. -..._Liberdade._

_Liberdade._ Aquela palavra soou doce aos ouvidos de Anna. Uma palavra na qual ela nunca havia pensado. _Liberdade..._qual era o verdadeiro significado desta palavra? No dicionário, liberdade significava: Faculdade de cada um se decidir ou agir segundo a própria determinação. Estado ou condição de homem livre. Confiança, intimidade.

- _Liberdade..._ – Ela repetiu aquela palavra só para ouvi-la soar novamente ao seus ouvidos.

- Sim, _Liberdade._ – Hao abriu um sorrisinho para ela. – Permanecendo nesse mundo de mentiras, não há como ter liberdade. – Ele deu um pesado suspiro. – Além da liberdade, há outra coisa que eu quero encontrar.

- Outra coisa? – Anna perguntou para o garoto. – Mas ter liberdade não é o suficiente?

- É porque ainda vai faltar algo. Algo que, de certo modo, tira a liberdade. – Hao deu um risinho. – É meio contraditório, não? Mas eu falo do _amor._ Se eu pudesse, possuiria os dois. Meu pai diz que eu sou egoísta mesmo. – Hao sorriu abertamente para Anna.

- Amor, é? – Anna encolheu os ombros olhando para o céu agora. – Acho que todo mundo sonha com um amor verdadeiro. Acho que isso não é ser egoísta, é ser realista.

- É...talvez. – Hao respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas eu me recuso a continuar fazendo parte deste mundo.

- Se recusa...? – Anna virou-se para Hao, olhando-o.

- Eu vou embora daqui. – Hao disse com determinação. – Não gostaria de vir comigo?

Os olhos de Anna se arregalaram mediante a proposta que Hao havia feito. Ele estava dizendo para uma _completa_ estranha ir embora com ele? Assim, sem mais nem menos? Por um simples impulso?

- Ir...com você? – Ela perguntou, ainda surpresa pela proposta. – Mas eu nem sei o seu nome e você quer que eu fuja daqui com você?

- Meu nome é Hao Asakura. – Ele ergueu-se e fez uma breve reverência para Anna, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e dando um suave beijo nesta.

- Hao Asakura...? – Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos ao escutar o nome dele.

- Sim. Há algum problema com o meu nome? – Hao perguntou olhando-a.

- Não, nenhum problema. – Ela respondeu. – Me chamo Anna Kyoyama. – Anna ergueu-se e fez uma breve reverência para ele.

Foi a vez dele se espantar. Então...estavam conversando como se fossem quaisquer outras pessoas quando, na verdade, eram prometidos de casório? Não podia ser verdade. Aquela garota que estava na frente dele não podia ser a princesa do Reino de Gelo. Aquela conhecida como Rainha do Gelo pelo seu modo de agir.

- Não há sinal deles por aqui? – Ouviriam uma voz perguntar próxima dali e Hao puxaria Anna pela mão, sentando-se no chão. A posição em que ambos ficaram poderia ter sido romântica em outra ocasião menos perigosa. Hao havia se sentado e puxado Anna com tanta força que a garota caiu de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito dele. Estavam tão próximos...

- Mas o q...? – Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos mas Hao levou o indicador até os lábios de Anna, em sinal de silêncio. Ela apenas afirmou positivamente com a cabeça e ele afastou a mão devagar. Um dos braços envolvia a cintura da garota e o outro estava apoiado no chão.

- Não, provavelmente eles foram para o outro lado do castelo. – Uma outra voz afirmou.

- Não é confirmado que estão juntos mas, ao que parece, foram os dois na mesma direção. – Uma terceira voz disse.

- Então vamos investigar a ala oeste do castelo! O rei está uma pilha de nervos por a princesa ter saído no meio da valsa! – A primeira voz disse. – Eu não quero nem ver o que ele vai fazer...

- É melhor irmos logo! – Ouviriam apenas passos se afastando cada vez mais, até que o silêncio voltasse a reinar. Ambos deram um suspiro de alívio e os olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez.

_Aquela proximidade..._

Anna ainda tinha as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito de Hao e o garoto lhe segurava pela cintura firmemente. Os olhares pareciam examinar o outro minuciosamente, procurando uma resposta para tudo aquilo. Parecia ser tão irreal quanto aquele mundo de mentiras do qual tanto se queixavam. Como podiam ser tão parecidos? Era a pergunta que passava na cabeça de cada um deles. Dúvidas e mais dúvidas para as quais não encontravam respostas.

- Você vem comigo, Anna? – Hao perguntou, porém, sem afastar-se dela. – Vem comigo para longe desse mundo de mentiras?

- Isso não vai dar certo, Hao. Não tem como dar certo. – A garota respondeu, afastando-se dele e abaixou o rosto. – Eles irão nos encontrar.

Hao sorriu e ergueu o rosto dela com cuidado, segurando-lhe pelo queixo. Ela apenas ficou observando aquele sorriso cautelosamente. Por que ele sorria?

- Nós não saberemos se não tentarmos, não é mesmo? – Hao ergueu-se e estendeu uma das mãos para ela. – Venha comigo, Anna. Juntos nós encontraremos aquilo que procuramos.

Ela ficou olhando para ele. Ele ficou olhando para ela. Durante um longo tempo, apenas se olharam. Ele sorriu novamente. Aquele lindo sorriso que ela não sabia explicar. Mas o que mais surpreendeu – a ambos – foi que Anna também sorriu. Um sorriso que Hao julgou ser lindo.

- Vamos, não tenha medo, Anna. – O garoto permaneceu com a mão estendida, olhando-a. – Vai dar tudo certo e, se vierem atrás de nós, eu te protegerei. Não vou deixar que te façam mal. Nós fugiremos, juntos, ao destino não prometido.

Ela hesitou por um instante. Claro que pensou a respeito de tudo. Nas possibilidades de aquilo tudo dar certo. Eram mínimas. Mas, mesmo assim, quis tentar. Quis fazer daquela irrealidade, algo real. Num impulso, ela segurou a mão dele suavemente e abriu ainda mais aquele sorriso. Foi assim que a história se finalizou. O príncipe e a princesa fugiram juntos, de mãos dadas. Fugiram daquele mundo irreal, onde as pessoas só se importavam com as riquezas.

Daquele dia em diante, nunca mais ouviu-se falar da princesa do gelo ou do príncipe das chamas. Apenas ouviam-se histórias, sobre um suposto casal que vivia muito feliz, longe daqueles dois reinos. Um conto de fadas? Talvez. Mas ambos enfrentaram o próprio destino em busca de algo maior, em busca da própria _felicidade._

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o fim xD

Não foi um fim que me agradou muito, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor. Eu escrevi a fic toda em quase um dia, mas perto do fim eu não sabia o que fazer, (continuei sem saber e por isso ficou assim) mas mesmo assim eu quis postar. Deixem opiniões sobre o que acharam a respeito ii


End file.
